virtualfamilykingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
John Appleseed Quest
Released: September 26, 2010 Retired: September 27, 2010 Today is Johnny Appleseed Day! On this date in 1774, one of America's most well known legendary figures was born. This humble man who became a legend in his own time, planted a series of apple tree orchards as he wandered barefoot through the wilderness of Ohio, Indiana, and Illinois. So, grab an apple for a snack and let's look at the amazing legacy of Johnny Appleseed! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and an Johnny Appleseed Hat! Prizes Quest Q&A 1. Johnny Appleseed's life and deeds as an American pioneer and nurseryman expanded to legendary proportions during his lifetime. He became widely known due to his generous nature and rather eccentric ways. He spent around 50 years of his life planting and growing apple trees. What was Johnny Appleseed's real name? : a. James Nathan : b. John Chapman : c. Jonathan Anderson : d. Johny Appleseed was his real name 2. Johnny Appleseed carried apple seeds with him on his travels through the wilderness. Sometimes he had a pack horse and other times he just carried the load of seeds himself. He was reported once to have been seen in a boat fashioned from two canoes lashed together to carry his seeds as he traveled on a river. Go to the Outside of Mr. Ned's Stable in Western Age and say: "Can I get a pack horse here?" 3. John used leather bags to carry his seeds as his journey was difficult, and less durable material would not hold up to the travel. He loaded his packs with apple seed that he picked from the pomace of the cider presses in Pennsylvania. What kind of apple seeds were they? : a. Seeds from apples that had been pressed into cider : b. Granny Smith Apple seeds : c. Red Delicious Apple seeds : d. Special hybrid seeds designed to grow in wild conditions 4. Most people think that Johnny Appleseed just planted his apple seeds without any particular plan, leaving them to face nature on their own. However, he planted nurseries with the intention of selling the trees. Go to Inside the Marshall's office in Western Age and say: "Wild apples!" 5. John would build a fence around his nursery to protect the seedling trees and get the help of a neighbor who would care for the trees and sell the trees for him. About every two years he would return to tend the nurseries. What did he accept in payment for his trees? : a. Only cash : b. Only gold nuggets : c. Credit and bartered goods : d. The trees were free he gave them away 6. The real life John Chapman was a missionary as well as a wealthy business man, yet, he chose to lead the deprived life of a wanderer. The worst clothes he received from barter became his and the best ones he gave away. He walked barefoot despite the cold of winter and led a harsh subsistent life. Go to the Third Outback in Australia and say this quote from William Shakespeare. Say: "There's small choice in rotten apples." 7. Johnny Appleseed Day is celebrated on two days of the year. The first day is based on the supposed day of his death on March 11th. There is some dispute over this date. The second date of September 26th is based on his date of birth and considered by most to be the more official day. What city boasts an annual Johnny Appleseed Festival? : a. Apple Creek, OH : b. Leominster, MA : c. Fort Wayne, IN : d.'' All of the above cities have festivals'' 8. The Johnny Appleseed Festivals celebrate the pioneer spirit of John Chapman. They traditionally feature historical demonstrations, foods, and crafts. Go to the Undersea Window in Australia and say: "It is like trying to compare apples and oranges!" 9. Although the festivals are all important, the one in Fort Wayne, which is held on the third full weekend of September, is at Johnny Appleseed Park. What is significant about Johnny Appleseed Park? : a. It is the former archer farm : b. it is a national historic landmark : c. Johnny Appleseed has been said the be buried there : d. All of the above 10. The Johnny Appleseed Festival in Fort Wayne in interesting in that it forbids modern conveniences. Cooking is over an open fire. Vendors are dressed in 1800's period dress. Only things, processes and entertainment available within the 1800's are allowed by the vendors. Go to the Station Upper Level in Space Age and say: "Don't upset the apple cart!" Press continue to finish the quest!